cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Hero: Fatal Front
Cyber Hero: Fatal Front is an upcoming animated series based on Cyber Hero media with the same name and its a direct sequel to Cyber Hero: Source of Power. The number of seasons for this series is currently TBA. Plot Prologue: Fractured Fate This plot centers on Chris-Skywarp's tragic accident that caused by Saiber Gai YKWN while on the way to Osaka for the Otaku Convention. A New Era of Cyber Heroes This plot centers the introduction of Cody-Skywarp as a new Cyber Guy. State of Emergency The story centers about the Yokawan remnants are fending off from Japan and the rest of it's Asian nations including South East Asia. However, the entire northern part of Japan was fully occupied by the remaining Yokawan armed forces and the Yokawan Special Security Forces. Yokawan End The plot centers the final battle between the SKY Federation and it's allies against the Yokawa Haikatzu. This could lead the disbandment of the entire Yokawa Haikatzu which is also includes the Grand Leader's last stand, but not at all it's over. Atsuki-Kageyama would led his entire Special Security Forces to liberate the Southern part of Japan as a revenge on them, but the plan was failed after they surprised by the rallying locals and the Blue Diamond Alliance reinforcements from Okinawa. After the Grand Leader was defeated by the hands of the SKY Federation and the JSDF, she was initially captured and brought back into justice for her crimes that she committed, but suddenly the rest of the Yokawan divisions attacking everyone around in Tokyo just to help the Grand Leader escape from trial. However, she attempts to escape with her weaponized limousine in order to flee the country then Cody fired at her limo causing it to explode while the rest of the SKY Federation agents took care of the remaining Yokawan forces driving them out. While the Grand Leader is still alive, she attempts to kill Cody with her own pistol until she finally met her end by Shane-Skystrait (as Cyber Guy Elite). When the Grand Leader pronounced dead by the hands of the Cyber Heroes, Japan is now became a peaceful nation after the northern part of the country is now liberated once again by the JSDF and the Japanese government with the help of SKY Federation and the Cyber Hero units. Now the entire SKY Federation along with their allies are celebrating their victory over the Yokawa Haikatzu, but the decisive battle continues. The SKY Federation along with their allies had started their preparation in Okinawa for the incoming attack that led by a mysterious fanatical leader. According to Prime Minister Yamashiro Suzuki, it seems that the war against the Yokawa Haikatzu wasn't over after the Grand Leader was declared dead. There will be facing the darkest part that lead to eternal madness as seen in the ending part of the story where Miasaka-Harashime had negotiated with the Misoan Empire for world domination plans. Critical Conspiracies This story involves the evil company that produces various equipment and weapons of mass destruction on every villains known as MERX Corporation led by a fanatical cult leader named Merx, the mysterious guy who is responsible for various incidents that caused by NOCTURNE in the United States of America. Similar to the one in Cyber Hero: Source of Power, but this time in the most prefectures that are located in the southern part of Japan (except for Tokyo) and a few other Asian countries which involves Taiwan, the Philippines, Hong Kong, Singapore,and South Korea (which take place in Busan and Incheon before they all continue their missions in Japan). However, the starting event take place in Okinawa, Japan in order to rescue the informant who originally worked for Merx (who is actually Saitou-Yokawa) followed by the following Asian countries where some of Merx's agents (which are former NOCTURNE members) deployed in order to stop them. Then later going back to Japan to continue their mission in the following prefectures (Kagoshima, Kumamoto, Nagasaki, Fukuoka, Kyoto, Osaka, Aichi, Kanagawa, and final prefecture is Chiba which there first stop at Narita then in Chiba city). However, the SKY Federation and the Blue Diamond Alliance had negotiated with the CyberTokyo Security Bureau along with other Metropolitan Police forces in the said prefecture to stop Merx's action from dominating the entire world. After their missions in the following said prefectures, they headed into Narita for their continuing assignments, but later on the Sentinel Defensive Force and the remains of the Yokawan Special Security Forces had interrupted their missions. Suddenly, they all defeated before they proceed to their main course in Chiba City where Merx had his evil plan for world domination. Unexpected Madness This story involves the Neo Misoan Empire bent for world domination. The SKY Federation sent their elite agents to North Korea once again in order to gather the evidences about their suspicious activities. However, they discovered that the main members had planned their dirty works all over the country such as Kobazaiku building an army for his own and Hanya developing a massive superweapon using one of their landmarks. Cyber Revolution After their missions in North Korea, the UN had noticed SKY Federation regarding selected countries had occupied by the Misoan Empire's minor alliance. Meanwhile, the countries that the Misoan's allies had already liberated are Vietnam and Cambodia are liberated by the Hazing Dragon), Czech Republic, East Germany, Poland, and Romania are liberated by the Mark of Nikolais), Cuba was liberated by the unknown Confederation, and some selected former Soviet Union countries such as Belarus and Estonia are liberated by the Blue Vanguards. However, the SKY Federation had cooperate with their nation's military forces in order to drive them out before their final front against the Misoan Empire. As a result, the leaders of their factions are either captured or killed but their elite cyber agents whom are working with them are literally survived after being defeated despite of their cooperation with the Misoan Empire. Avenging Lives This story take places when the Yokawan-Japanese war was presumably ended, but the Yokawa Haikatzu are still continue their suspicious and atrocious activities. It also revealed that Miasaka-Harashime is the true Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu who responsible for several war crimes and genocides around the globe which includes various assassinations such as the murder of Chris-Skywarp's and his brother Cody parents which was occurred in one of the flashbacks as well as the deaths of parents and other siblings of each µ's and Aquors members with the exception of Alisa, Yukiho, Kosumi, Cocoa, and Cocoro which is mentioned by Honoka in the special episodes, but never featured on-screen. Now, it's up to our Cyber Heroes and SKY Federation to stop their madness and save the world. At the time of encountering Miasaka and her fellow forces, the heroes got interrupted by the resurrected Count Bliege with the power of the Bloodlust Orb that caused by both Hanya and Miasaka herself. Meanwhile, Cody-Skywarp finally defeated Bliege and the orb has destroyed by Cyber Guy Legend. When the orb was destroyed, some of the remaining other Yokawans (except those who are part of Special Security Forces and Cyber Warfare division) are suddenly disintegrated due to the side effects of the orb's soul. As a result, half of the Yokawans are killed by the effect of the Orb's destruction but some of them are unaffected due to fact that their souls are hidden but connected with one's ruler. Well, thanks to the heroes who saved the entire world from the Yokawa Haikatzu's demise, but the while it looks like the mastermind who behind in this chaos is still at large and undefeated. After all, Japan opens the World Cyber Tournament that will held in Odaiba, Tokyo. World Cyber Tournament Saving Lives Fatal Front Characters Like the previous series, most of the characters from the previous installments of the franchise will return with their major and minor roles in this show as well as some new characters, but not all previous characters will appear. The series protagonists will be the same as Source Of Power along with a new Cyber Guy under his new alter-ego Cody-Skywarp, who is actually a brother of Chris-Skywarp after his retirement from SKY Federation as a Cyber Agent. It is rumored that Chris would die at the beginning of this series. However, it seems that he did not die in the beginning. It was revealed that the plot was changed into being moderately injured which would make him still alive due to protest of killing off the character. The rumors were leaked by ScreenRant, a popular television news website. Crystal Productions confirmed that Wilhelm-Krauze will be the main antagonist in this show which means that the entire Misoan Empire are supposed to be the final antagonists that will be encountered by the heroes since the Yokawa Haikatzu was successfully defeated in the middle of the story. However, it is confirmed that Krauze and Harashime would not be the true antagonists despite of it's new leaders taken over. Episodes Trivia *In some scenes during every Cody-Skywarp (As Cyber Guy) battling against his enemies that he faced, a remake of Bomberman Hero soundtrack Redial by June Chikuma can be heard in the background. *This is the only Cyber Hero series to feature the µ's and Aquors are all together in the protagonist's residence as well as Alisa Ayase, Yukiho Kousaka, Principal Minami (Renamed as Kosumi), Cocoa & Cocoro Yazawa are joining them in the special episodes. *This is the only Cyber Hero series to mark the first debut of the Neo Misoan Empire. *This is the only Cyber Hero anime series to have BanG Dream! characters got an English dub which is in the special crossover episodes despite of their anime that have not received an official English dub at all. *Cyber Hero: Fatal Front is banned in North Korea, Cambodia, and Laos, despite of the show is being an Anti-Communist propaganda because the show's setting features the Yokawa Haikatzu as their main enemies in the half of the season which are inspired by many communist parties from around the world. **Vietnam and Cuba show the American version and the Spanish version respectively, even though they do support Communism. *The song that is use in the trailer is Jackie Chan by Tiësto and Dzeko. *The song in Psyrazer and the Blue Diamond Alliance trailers is Talk a Walk by Passion Pit. Edits *In the South Korean dub version of this show, any seasons that sets on the war between the Japanese government and the Yokawan occupied northern part of Japan was changed from war into games to avoid any possible references to the Korean War. *There were some edits on scenes that makes the international dubs of the episode "Troubled Times in CyberTokyo" different than the Japanese dubs. For example, the length of the slit on Sakura-Murizaki's skirt struggling to get up after Hiwamura's attack has been shortened in the international dub to cover her underwear. Another example is that of the skull and crossbones has been changed to warning sign in the international dub to clarify the attack (The skull and crossbones were kept in the German, Australian, and New Zealand dubs.). Harumi Hashida was also given leggings in the international dub of this episode as she is martial-arts fighting in a skirt that episode (This was not the case in the Swedish and French dubs.). Simon Jeager said that this was to apply to international tastes. Edits on the special episodes *The line where Honoka mentioned the deaths of all the µ's and Aquors siblings and parents (except for Alisa, Yukiho, Kosumi, Cocoa, and Cocoro) are changed from being killed to passed away from unknown causes due to inappropriate matter for all viewers and being offensive to other anime fans especially Love Live! despite of the scene is omitted by Crystal Productions for good. *Cotaro Yazawa's death scene is skipped in the US and International versions. *The flashback scene where Saiber Gai YKWN disintegrated Cotaro Yazawa is omitted in the international versions and the Japanese re-release due to any references of child murder. *The Shakokaino Teiko face logos are replaced in the US and Internationals versions due to controversial reasons. The edit, however, will be temporary as they were only removed due to the “Momo” craze. Later, the original logo reused for the Shako Jiyu-gun Division (means Socialite Freedom Army in Japanese). Category:TV Shows